Umbridge s attack
by DameMaggie
Summary: Umbridge has found Minerva s weak point, what will she do? Who will deffend her? ADMM. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don´t own any of this characters.

**Minerva´s weak point.**

All the students had gathered around the scene that was being played before them. It was something usual to find McGonagall and Umbridge fighting in the corridors, well it actually happened, at least once a week. However, this time it wasn´t only Umbridge, Malfoy and the other boys who integrated the Inquisitorial Squad were also there. All the students knew how much their proffesor hated Umbridge and her squad. Most of the times it was funny to see how McGonagall would retort everything that Umbridge woman said to her, but this time, it was no fun. The hall was full of people, including teachers, who were all trying to see what was going on now. The trio was standing right on the first row, Hermione´s exprssion was one of pure concern.

The toad-woman was dressed in some purple, awful robes, with a million ribbons popping out from everywhere. Today she looked happy, a mischevious (toad-like)grin could be seen on her face. Her squad was right behind her, as if defending her. They were all looking down at McGonagall. Minerva was lying on the floor, devastated, looking up at them pleadingly and with tears falling constantly from her eyes. Their students had never seen their proffesor crying in this way, and they would have never thought that she would allow herself to do it in front of Umbridge.

Umbridge giggled, never looking away from the painful figure on the floor.

"Look at you, Minerva." She said bitterly, "you look pathetic! What will your students say about their strict proffesor being defeated, huh?"

Malfoy spat on the floor right in front of Minerva, who lowered her gaze, wanting to hide her shame. Umbridge slowly walked towards her and leaned, as if to whisper somethng into her ear.

"What will they say wen they find out that their proffesor has been (until now she had whispered but she then raised her voice for everyone to hear) WARMING DUMBLEDORE´S BED?" she raised, walking away from her as she sobbed uncontrolably. Suddenly Minerva raised her head.

"You are disgusting." She said between greeted teeth.

"And you are a strict, old, besom who nobody wants!" she yelled back, suddenly smiling as an idea popped into her mind.

"_'He will not be single-handed!_' '_Oh yes he will Minerva, Hogwarts needs you'_ " she said mocking her.

"I will not allow you to insult Albus before me!" Minerva finally yelled, standing up.

"And what will you do to prevent it Minerva? I can dismiss you if I wish to." She threatened her. "And we wouldn´t want dear Albus to think you´ve failed him in what he has requested you to do, would we?" she asked with her most pathetic voice. Minerva´s expression seemed to sadden at the idea of failing Albus, he was her world, he loved him, she only wished he knew about her feelings, she wished she had told him.

"Y-you wouldn´t do that." Minerva said with a quivering voice.

"Tut-tut-tut, what should I do?" she said, playing with her wand, "Should I dismiss you? Or should I wait to see how you suffer over the years without seeing the love of your life and only then fire you?" she turned to her squad, "Both options sond tempting...don´t you think?" They nodded as she turned to face Minerva again, who although she was taller didn´t look as strong as she did when she stood before Umbridge "And...have you told your dear old man about your feelings?"

"That in none of your business." Minerva answered bitterly.

Umbridge stepped forwards and slapped her across the face, making her fall to the floor again. Minerva´s hair had fallen from her tight bun and was now covering the red mark on her face. More tears fell to the floor; she looked miserable. She couldn´t defend herself, this was Albus they were talking about, she most desperately wanted to defend him but then all her students would see that what Umbridge was saying was (in a way) true and consequently cause Albus a lot more trouble, besides the toad-woman was most likely to dismiss her if she did. She wanted so badly to stand up and hex her into next millenium, she just couldn´t, Umbridge had discovered her weak point: her feelings for Albus. She heard some Slytherins laugh at her weakness as she placed a hand on her cheek.

Suddenly, right after Minerva had been hit, someone from the crowd yelled:

"Please, please stop! Don´t hurt her anymore!" Hermione Granger was standing beside Harry and Ron, tears had clearly been falling down her cheeks.

TBC.

A/N: I promise I´ll update soon this time! Hope you liked it, I did my best.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I wish I owned this terriffic characters, but Rowling thought about them first.

**Revolution.**

Umbridge suddenly turned to face Hermione, she gave her a cold penetrating look, as if she were a nasty insect that she wanted to step on. Harry and Ron were holding Hermione by the arms, apparently preventing her from jumping over Umbridge and killing her. She looked at her proffesor who looked back at her and moved her head sideways, warning her not to do anything that would risk her remainance at Hogwarts. The young girl turned her head to Umbridge once again, who threw a nasty look at Harry and Ron.

Harry felt completely disgusted by Umbridge´s attitude, how could she treat Proffesor McGonagall in that way? How dare she? She was nothing compared to McGonagall, she was just an old bat who had the Ministry by her side, that was all she was. She didn´t deserve any kind of respect. At this particular moment, Harry was realising about how much he really cared for her proffesor, she had always been there for him, for everybody and ad always defended the school against Umbridge. Now this was the price that she had to pay, and Harry was not going to let it happen just like that.

"How dare you treat proffesor McGonagall like that?" he spat angrily at the toad-woman. Minerva stared at the young boy, not quite believing she had just heard that.

"Huh! How dare you speak to me like that? If you say one more word in that tone of voice, I´ll expell you!" She told him, "Fortunately your dear proffesor won´t be there to save you anymore, not this once. And you´ll be expelled with him Miss Granger."

"You are nothing compared to her!" Hermione yelled, "Nothing!"

Suddenly, the Weasley twins emerged from the crowd.

"Hermione is right!" Fred said, giving athe trio a reasuring smile.

"Yeah, sure she is!" George said.

"Yeah you´re no match for her!" Ron said, "Besides, she is a good dancer!" The Gryffindors (and Minerva herself), laughed at this as they remembered the dancing lessons they had been given the year before.

Then, all the Gryffindors were supperting their proffesor, yelling all kind of insults to Umbridge and supporting McGonagall. Umbridge´s face had turned as white as marble and a shocked expression appeared on it when she realised that all the houses(except for Slytherin of course) were yelling at her.

"This is an absolute disgrace!" she yelled.

Umbridge´s desperation was an encouragement for the students who continued to shout even louder and even throw all kinds of stuff at her. Pencils and some Weasley artefacts flew through the air, some of the missing Umbridge by inches, some of the eventually hitting her and the rest were directed to Malfoy, who was too stupid to dodge anything.

Minerva had raised her face and was staring with amusement at the 'revolution' that was being held before her very eyes. She just couldn´t believe that her students were doing that for her. She had always thought that her students hated her, but it seemed that they didn´t hate her that much after all. She was proud of them, she admitted to herself, even though this was not the best was to solve things she had to admit that they were brave, and she was proud of this. After all, this was Umbridge, she deserved this and much, much more.All she could do was smile.

"ENOUGH!!"

Everybody shut up as Umbridge turned red with fury.

"YOU!" she said, pointing a fat, ugly finger at the Weasley twins and at the trio. "YOU WILL BE EXPELLED FOR THIS!"

"NO!" All heads turned to McGonagall, "Don´t!" there was a short silence as Umbridge turned to her once more, "I really appreciate this children, but don´t get in trouble just for me, I´m not worth it." She told the students, standing up and walking towards Dolores, "You can do what you want with me, but please, not my chidren." She begged. Everyone was left open-mouthed at the words that had come out from Proffesor McGonagall´s mouth, and which were certainly not expected from her, at least, not by the students.

Mineva stood there for a second, images of a dissapointed Albus kept appearing in her mind.Oh, how she loved the man! She would have gladly killed Umbridge for him but that would have been for the worst. If she was dismissed, she would let Albus down, and leave her students alone. What could she do? Tears threatened to fall from her eyes once more as she saw fear appear in her students´ faces. Even if she was fired, she wouldn´t leave them alone.

Umbridge smiled greedily as the students wished silently that she wouldn´t be dismissed. If they lost McGonagall, then Umbridge would be unstoppable.

Suddenle, a hair dryier came soaring from the gryffindor crowd, hitting Umbridge right on the head. There was a loud thump, as the body fell heavily to the floor.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: none of this characters belong to me.

Tea with Minerva.

Minerva was taken by the arms by Harry, Ron and Hermione and escorted to her office. As they walked, everything was silent. It was only half past five in the afternoon and the sun came in through the large windows. They walked silently, through the hallways, and the trio was glad to see that their proffesor was not crying anymore, and that she was somewhat relieved the everything was over. However, they could sense that her body was tense and that she was nervous.

Umbridge had been left on the floor, unconcious. They had been truly surprised to see that it had been Proffesor Trewlaney who had thrown the hair dryer. She, after all had already lost her job and she had wanted to repay McGonagall for defending her at the moment Umbridge had fired her. The strangest thing about it was that nobody had expected her to carry a hair dryer (which could have been easily expected from Lockhart). The truth is, that she had taken it from Cho and her friends who had just been trying to use one in the hallways, as they had never used one before, they didn´t actually know that they needed electricity to use it. Professor Trewlaney had been so angry that she had snatched it from Cho´s hands and thrown at the current headmistress. However, Sybil said that she had brought it from her rooms because she had seen that she would need that specific article in the future with her inner eye.

They finally reached her office and the trio walked with her to the desk, whereshe sat and looked at them.

"Proffesor...are you okay?"Harry asked. He, in fact, had intended to ask if what Umbridge had sad had been true, if she was in love with Dumbledore.

"No, Potter I´m not okay." She answered trying to sound strict but not managing to do so. Her voice was soft and kind. She withdrew her wand and waved it: three chairs appeared before her desk. "Would you stay for some tea?"

Now, this was too much for Ron.

"Proffesor, d-did you just-" Ron stuttered in disbelief.

"Yes, Mr.Weasley," she said with a smile, "I´m inviting you to stay for tea. However, if you are not available now..."

"Oh, yes we are very available." Hermione finally spoke, sitting on one of the chairs. Herry and Ron sat down as four cups of tea and some ginger newts appeared on the desk.

"Sugar?" Minerva asked politely, handing them a porcelain bowl full of white sugar.

There was a short silence and then Hermione asked the question.

"Proffesor," Minerva looked up from her tea cup, "are you really in love with Dumbledore?"

There was a loud clang as Minerva dropped her spoon.

"I...I...well, y-yes I-I am." She answered, looking down once more. Ron´s jaw fell open.

"What!?" he asked.

"Oh, that´s why you defended him the other day, when they..._removed_ him from the castle."Harry said not quite believing that removed was the best word.

"Well, yes. But it seems that that was not exactly of any use for him. I´m not of any use for him later, I´m just an errand girl."

"What do you mean proffesor?" Hermione enquired, "You´ve always helped him a lot, you are his right hand."

McGonagall looked at her and grinned. "You say that because I´m deputy headmistress, but I am not asked to do anything else but work here and replace him if he´s gone. I don´t do anything for the Order, and I just feel so useless. On top of that here comes this walking toad, Umbridge, and humilliates me in front of the whole school." She sighed "I´m not sure I´ll be able to stand this anymore. Albus is gone and I am here doing nothing."

"Proffesor, that´s not true," Hermione said, "Dumledore needs someone in charge of the school, and he trusted you, not anybody else."

"Yes," Harry added, "you heard what he said, Hogwarts needs you."

"And he needs you." Hermione finished.

"No, haven´t you noticed that all what he says to me is "Minerva could you go and call Severus?" or "Could you escort him back to his rooms?", "Proffesor McGonagall, could you go and fetch this or that?", that´s all.As I said before, I´m just an errand girl to him." She finished, putting her head in her hands. Tears started running down her cheeks once more. "When he finds out about what Umbridge did to me, he will think I´m weak and never trust me again."

Suddenly Ron reached across the table and put a reasuring hand on her arm, his face turning red as he realised what he was doing.

"You are not weak, proffesor, and I certainly don´t think that you are just an errand girl to him." Ron looked at Hermione, not knowing what else to say.

"Tell him proffesor," Hermione stated simply "tell him that you love him and you will see that he thinks much more of you than what you can imagine."

"I really believe he loves you back proffesor." Ron said, her face had now turned into deep crimson. He couldn´t believe they were actually having this kind of conversation with Proffesor McGonagall.

"Me too." Harry said, "Maybe you should talk to him."

"I would love to Potter, but I don´t know if you have noticed that he´s being chased by half of the Wizarding world and the entire Ministry of Magic!" Minerva´s cold, severe tone had returned. She sighed again, "I´m sorry, Potter. I apologize to the three of you, I didn´t mean to involve you in this. It´s just that, I´ve been so stressed lately."

Hermione lifted an eyebrow and gazed into her green eyes intently.

"Okay, and I miss Albus." She admitted.

"You can always trust us proffesor, it´s natural that after what you´ve been through this evening you feel stressed." Harry said kindly, knowing what it was to be alone and with no one to understand him or listen to what he had to say when he was angry or depressed.

"Thank you." Minerva replied, giving them a warm smile. "Now, I believe we must go to dinner before that awful woman finds another excuse to yell at me again, maybe, having private discussions with my students."

"She was very mean to you." Ron protested, "We should teach her a lesson."

"Yes but we must control ourselves...for now."

TBC.

A/N:Hope you liked it! Know that this is not Umbridge´s end, she´ll be back!!CHAN CHAN


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:Characters are not mine, they are JK´s. **

**Facing Dolores.**

Minerva was walking down the hallway, wondering how long it would be for Albus to come back. She wouldn´t stand much longer without him. She wanted to see him, talk to him, look into his beautiful light-blue eyes and hear his comforting voice. He always knew exactly what to say and that´s one thing Minerva liked about him, especially during hard times in which she would seek his help and company. If she got to the point of crying, which was most unusual, he would take her in his arms and she would be able to feel his warmth and if she listened carefully, hear his heart beating-

"Ehem, ehem."

Minerva turned around, only to find the person she least wanted to see.

"Dolores. You aren´t in the hospital wing." She stated coldly.

"I am perfectly fine," Umbridge replied, "but you aren´t in class." She said, raising her notebook and pen to note it down.

"That is because I obviously have no classes to teach at the moment."

"Oh," Dolores wrote something down and looked at her, "well I am sure that you have essays to grade then."

"That is none of your business." She said, giving her a penetrating look, her lips suddenly pursing.

"Oh, but I believe it is, my dear," she said with an awful smile. She started walked towards Minerva until she was so close that Minerva had to look down at her, "you see, now that Dumbledore is gone, I must make sure that I have a proper staff, and a reliable and responsible deputy, just in case I need to pay a visit to Cornelius."

"And, what would that be for? To ask for decree number one thousand? Or to bring another ministry member into the castle."

"No, no. I can ask for that in a letter." She replied calmly, taking one step backwards. "Know, Minerva, that we are looking for him everywhere and when we find him-" Minerva cut her off.

"You will never find him." She stated firmly.

"We will see." Umbridge said, giggling irritatedly and walking away.

Minerva turned around, facing her back; now this had been enough.

"The only thing that you will see is Dumbledore returning to Hogwarts,"Umbridge stopped in her tracks not daring to face the angry Minerva McGonagall, "and I assure you that when he does he will see that you leave and never return."

Dolores remained rooted to that spot for a minute and then walked away, leaving Minerva to her thoughts again. She sighed. This Umbridge woman was driving her crazy. The worst thing was that she, as headmistress, had power over her, and she could do nothing to change that, however, she couldn´t help loosing her temper. She remembered the incident which had taken place a few days before and regretted having let her weakness show, but she had insulted Albus, her love, her world.

"Oh, Albus, where are you?" she whispered to herself.

TBC.

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews, they were really helpful.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:Characters and setting belong to JKR. **

**Why?**

Minerva was lying in the bathtub, enjoying the warmth of the water and the scent of lavender that filled the room. Her eyes were closed, while she listened Puccini´s beautiful opera: Madama Butterfly. Not that she really liked opera, but at that moment, she felt just like poor Butterfly, whose beloved had gone to war, and who had been left alone with her child and her servant. Minerva felt a little like her, because: Albus was gone to God only knows where, and she had been left with her students and Umbridge; the only real company that she had at that moment was that of her loyal friend Poppy Pomfrey.

When the first act finished, Minerva thought that she was going to fall asleep if she stayed there a second longer. So she turned the music off, and emerged from the bathtub. She grabbed her fluffy red towel and wrapped it around her slender figure, before drying her hair with a drying charm. She felt more relaxed now, and she was sure that with a good night´s sleep, she would recover strengths for the following day, which would be as tough as everyday she had to spend without Albus. She dried the rest of her body and put on her tartan dressing gown.

She emerged from the bathroom and inmediately recognized a familiar scent in the air, however she couldn´t recall what that particular fragrance was. She walked to her bed and noticed that there was something on it, but as the lights were off she couldn´t tell what it was.

"Lumos"

Her wand´s tip lit and just there, over the bed, she saw a beautiful tray with her favourite tea and ginger newts. She also noticed a little package with a ribbon, and over it a long, red feather.

She approached her bed and sat down on the edge, taking the small package in her hands. _Who could have brought this to my rooms?_´ It was certainly a pleasant surprise but she doubted that the houseelves had brought that to her. She then thought, that it must have been someone who knew her, for the tea was not any tea, it was her favourite bend and one she liked to take with ginger newts.

She unrapped the red and golden paper of the package, only to reveal a book which she had been looking for, for many years: _The prime of Miss Jean Brodie_. She smiled, there was only one person who knew about her obsession for romantic novels, especially this one.

Suddenly, her nose detected another particular smell, but this one, she knew:chocolate and lemon drops; she knew who it belonged to. When she heard someone moving in the room, she didn´t question herself twice: it was him.

"Thank you for the beautiful present, Albus."

Two hands started massaging her shoulders gently.

"You´re most welcome Minerva."

She put one hand over his, stopping him. She turned her head around and saw his eyes sparkling in the darkness of the room. The moonlight was the only light they had now, but it was enough for Minerva to notice his tired face.

"Albus, where have you been?" was the only question that came to her mind, "Why are you here?"

Albus walked past her and sat on the edge of the bed as well, facing her.

"I came to see you, my dear. I heard you had a... terrible incident with Umbridge."

"Yes," she sighed, "it was awful."

Albus took the cup of tea from the tray, withdrew his wand and after casting a warming charm offered it to her. She took it and thanked him.

"Tell, me about it."

"Oh, no Albus, please, don´t make me recall that." She said after sipping her tea.

"Please."

She sighed once more and looked at him, "Everything started in my office, just after having the interview with Harry about his carrer. She said that the boy wouldn´t achieve anything and then, suddenly, it was all about you and...I-I tried to deffend you but I was in the verge of losing my nerves and subsequently my job and...well. I left my office, hoping that she would just dissappear and go bother someone else, I was just so angry...and she followed me and everything ended up in a hallway."

"What else did she do?" Albus asked gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, she started saying awful things about you and when I tried to deffend you once more, she just started yelling and saying that we were lovers, in front of half the school Albus!" she placed the tea cup on her night table. "She-she slapped me on the face, and I just couldn´t do anything...it was so...so..."

"Shhhh, that´s enough, dear, it´s okay." Albus said, gathering her into his strong arms to comfort her, "I´m just so sorry I couldn´t be there for you."

Minerva pulled away a little, and looked into his tired eyes. Somehow, her hand reached his face and her thumb started stroking his cheek.

"You´re here for me now, even when the whole ministry´s behind you, but...why?" she whispered, "Why did you risk yourself to come and see me, surely not to get the details of the incident with the toad-woman?" Albus laughed at the way she called Umbridge and amiled a weak smile.

"I-I...Minerva, I love you, and I was worried."

Minerva´s mouth opened in surprise. She tried to say something, to tell him that she loved him back, but she was not being able to think at that precise moment.

"I´m sorry," Ablus stood and looked at the night stand, "but I couldn´t hide it any longer. If you don´t want to speak to me again, I´ll understand but-"

He suddenly found himself uncapable to continue, as her lips covered his in a sweet kiss. Her lips were soft and warm, more talented than he would have ever dared to imagine. He felt a tickling sensation run down his spine when she returned the kiss; excitement filled his heart. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

Oh, she had dreamed with this moment for so long...she had wanted to feel his lips on hers for so many years now.

Out of one dark corner of the room, came a flash of light and a strange sound, they broke appart inmediately and turned to see what had been the source of the starnge flash.

A plump, short woman emerged form the shadows, a smirk on her face:Umbridge.

"Oh, it seems I interrupted a romantic, moment. But, you see, a little owl told me that perfect stranger had entered my deputy´s rooms and I came to see who it was." She showed the camera that she was holding, "You see, I care about the safety of my employees."

They both looked at her in shock. She had not only seen them, but also taken a picture. The smile on her face suddenly erased. She withdrew her wand and pointed it at Albus.

"Cornelius is on his way here, Albus. You will not escape this time."

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:Characters and setting, not mine!!

**The Minister´s arrival.**

They were trapped and Minerva was desperately hugging Albus. She didn't think they would be able to escape this time; there was no possible way out, unless Albus was thinking about throwing himself out the window. She was starting to sweat, what if they took him to Azkaban? What would she do then? No, if they were going to take him they would have to take her too.

She looked into Umbridge´s eyes and noticed the nasty smile on her face. Albus seemed calm, not worried at all and when she looked up at him and looked into his eyes, she noticed that sparkle in them. Did he have a plan?

"I am afraid, Dolores, that I won´t be able to join you or Fudge in this little meeting, nor do I wish to." Albus stated calmly, smiling.

"What do you mean Dumbledore? You are not going to escape this time! I will not permit it!"

"Oh, but I´m not interested in what you will or will not permit, you see, I am no longer a student at school and I have no reason to respect your authority."

"Ah, yes! So, you plan to defy the ministry, just like your little girlfriend!"

Albus looked at Minerva, however his words were still directed to Umbridge.

"I wouldn't call her that if I were you Dolores," Suddenly, Albus lifted Minerva´s hand and slipped a golden ring into her finger, "maybe, you could call her Mrs. Dumbledore to be." He bent down and pressed his lips to hers; it was a short sweet kiss. He lifted his head and his eyes met hers a wide smile spreading across her face.

Minerva´s heart stopped for a moment, she held her breath. For just one second, she forgot Dolores was in the same room as they were. Had he just…? Had Albus Dumbledore, the man she had always loved, just proposed?

"Only, if she accepts of course," Albus added. Minerva suddenly realized she hadn´t said anything yet.

"I-I-I do." She stuttered, tears of pure joy threatening to come from her green eyes. She smiled at him, and threw herself into his arms. "Yes, yes, yes, always yes."

He wrapped her with his arms and hugged her tight as if he would never let her go. Dolores was completely petrified, how could they be celebrating their engagement when Cornelius was just coming to take him to Azkaban. She couldn't believe it. Her jaw dropped open when he drew her into a passionate kiss which lasted at least one minute. She wanted to hex them right there, right then and now that she thought about it, she could. She was about to withdraw her wand when the doors burst open, Cornelius, and a few ministry members entered the room; wands out. Many of the people who came in were Order members and they were surprised to see that Dumbledore had really risked his life to come and see his deputy.

Albus bent down and whispered into her ear:

"Take care. I'll try to be back soon for you."

Cornelius gave one step forwards and pointed his wand at him.

"Hands up! You're coming with us, Dumbledore, and you're not escaping this time!"

Albus looked up at him and said:

"You want to bet, Minister?"

Suddenly, he reached down for the red feather he had put on the tray and disappeared in the darkness. Umbridge had tried to catch him and in the desperation of doing so had literally jumped over him. She had collapsed onto the floor, hitting her head with the dressing table, on which there was a wooden box which tumbled for a moment and then fell on her head.

Minerva smiled to herself and looked at her ring; now everything would be fine.

The End.

A/N: Hope you liked it! This is for you stsgirlie!!


End file.
